


What An Expensive Fate

by FromDreamstoEmpires



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Has a Praise Kink, Anakin Skywalker Is A Spoiled Brat, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Established Relationship, Fuck the Noise out of Anakin Skywalker’s Head, M/M, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, The team as sith, Top Obi-Wan, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, imma make that a tag y'all, throne sex ftw, throne sex is the best sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromDreamstoEmpires/pseuds/FromDreamstoEmpires
Summary: Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him, “But you like it when I tell you what to do.” He said softly, hand pulling on his curls until Anakin was forced to look at him, “Don’t you, sweetheart?”





	What An Expensive Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destiny919](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny919/gifts).



> Happy birthday Destiny!!<3 I hope you enjoyed this and I'm super sorry for posting this super late!:(( But I hope you like this and I did it justice!!:3
> 
> She told me her bday was yesterday (Thursday) on Monday and I asked her if she'd like a bday fic as a gift!! So she gave me a prompt of sith obikin ft bratty and spoiled Anakin!<3
> 
> The fic title comes from the song Bellyache by Billie Eilish (I've been listening to a lot of her stuff lately and I was listening to this one as I wrote this!):D

“Do you like that, baby?”

“Oh force, yes!” Anakin moaned, his head thrown back, as one hand held onto Obi-Wan’s shoulder as he rode him while he sat on the imperial throne.

Obi-Wan held him still, stopping his thrusts  
even as Anakin whined and tried to get him to fuck him again.

He stroked Anakin’s cheek before he pulled his curls. “What are you forgetting, baby?”

He looked him in the eyes and bit his full bottom lip before saying, “Yes, Master!” 

“You're such a good boy, Anakin.” Obi-Wan praised him as he stroked his hip where the bruises were already forming. He controlled the pace, fucking into him slowly as he held him by his hips. And oh, he loved him like this, cheeks flushed pink and bright blue eyes hazy with lust and messy curls just begging to be pulled. He watched as Anakin’s cock leaked pre cum and his gaze trailed down to where his balls were drawn up tight. He spread his cheeks and rubbed at his hole, still wet with precum and lube. He heard him moan and he had to smile at that. “You're so greedy, aren't you, sweetheart?”

Anakin whined, pushing his hips down to get Obi-Wan to fuck him. “Master, fuck me, please.”

“Such a sweet boy.” He said as he spanked his ass.

Then he pushed two fingers in at once and Anakin would have screamed with how good it felt if Obi-Wan hadn't kissed him as he did so. His finger weren't enough, he wanted more, but it was just as perfect-filling him with his thick fingers as his Master kept him at the edge. Obi-Wan pulled back to watch him.

Anakin could feel his own frustration building, he wanted more and his master wasn't giving him what he wanted. He pushed back onto the fingers inside him, making them go deeper and his Master gave him a surprised look before amusement took over.

“Oh sweetheart, you're so impatient aren't you?” 

Anakin whined, “Don't tease me, Master.”

“Oh? I thought you liked it when I teased you.” He told him as he rubbed his thighs before bringing his other hand to his ass and squeezing his cheeks. “Bringing you closer and closer to the edge when I finger your tight little hole. I would give you two, like I did earlier, before adding two more and you’d like it wouldn't you, baby? You’d love how stretched you would be around my fingers. I know you would, you’d try to fuck yourself on them, but I wouldn't let you. No, I’d make you wait and be a good boy. But you’d be so damn bratty, whining and demanding I fuck you. And I might give in, for e knows how much I love it when you act like the spoiled brat you are. I wouldn't give in though, no, after I finger you I’d pull my fingers out and have you get on your knees for me.” 

Anakin tried to fuck himself back on his Master’s cock but Obi-Wan only held him tighter. “No sweetheart, not yet, not until I say you can. I’d have you get on your knees for me and I’d have you suck my cock. And I wouldn’t be able to help myself, I’d try to fuck that brattiness right out of you, but you’d still be just as much of a brat as you’ve been. So demanding and wanting more.”

Anakin started grinding against him, trying to get his Master to fuck him, to touch him. Anakin’s own cock ached and leaked precum, desperately wanting his Master to fuck him and touch him and to make come.

“You’re so impatient, dear one. I really should teach you to be more patient.”

“No!” And if he was pouting well than that was no ones business but his own.

Obi-Wan spanked him, “Behave, Anakin.”

“Don't tell me what to do, Master.” 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him, “But you like it when I tell you what to do.” He said softly, hand pulling on his curls until Anakin was forced to look at him, “Don’t you, sweetheart?”

Anakin couldn't help but whine at that and nodded reluctantly. 

“I already spoil you too much. Don’t worry baby, I love spoiling you even when you get bratty.”

Obi-Wan took his fingers out and pushed his cock back inside and fucked him hard, digging his fingers into Anakin's hips. And Anakin took it like he was made for it, eyes closed as his hips moved in time with Obi-Wan’s, spitting out curses and moaning out his name whenever he hit his sweet spot. He was sure he looked like a mess, drooling and whining as he fucked himself on Obi-Wan’s thick cock. But he didn't care, he shivered as Obi-Wan fucked him him harder and harder, his big cock filling him up in the best way possible.

“You’re so good, Anakin. Fuck, you’re such a good boy. Such a good boy.”

Anakin’s eyes closed in pleasure but he didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything. All he could do was moan as Obi-Wan fucked him. Obi-Wan pulled on Anakin's hair as he threaded his hand deep in Anakin’s hair.

Obi-Wan smiled at the way Anakin gasped at that.

“Do you want it harder, sweetheart?” Obi-Wan asked as he trailed a hand down Anakin's back, his thrusts slowed down.

“Yes!” 

Obi-Wan slowed down at that, the gentle smile still on his face and Anakin wanted nothing, “What do you say when you want something, Ankin?”

“Please!”

“You're forgetting something."

“Yes, please, Master!”

Obi-Wan spanked him three more times, “Good boy, Anakin.”

“Please, Master, let me touch myself.” He begged.

And who was he to deny Anakin when he begged him like that? “You can touch yourself, sweetheart,” He grunted, fucking his hips faster into Anakin, bouncing him in his lap as he watched him rub his thumb over the head.

“I’ll be good, I’ll be good! I’ll be good, Master please. Please, please please!” He pushed his hips down, trying to get Obi-Wan to fuck him faster and deeper.

“Are you gonna come for me, baby?” Obi-Wan whispered into his hear as he slowed down, thrusting slow and deep inside him as one hand went down to his hole, feeling how spread open he was for him. “Are you going to be a good boy?”

“Yes, Master!” Anakin sobbed, trying to push his hips back on Obi-Wan’s cock. 

“Good boy,” He praised. “Come for me, sweetheart. Be a good boy and come for me.” Obi-Wan ordered in that Master voice of his as he released the force ring he had around his cock. Anakin wrapped his hand around his cock as his thumb rubbed the slit. The head of Obi-Wan’s cock hit his sweet spot repeatedly and with his head thrown back and moaning his Master’s name, he came. His hole tightened around Obi-Wan as he fucked him through his orgasm. 

Obi-Wan swore and hearing such a filthy word come out of his Master’s mouth made his own over sensitive cock twitch. “You're so good, Anakin. You're so good for me, such a good, sweet boy.” His hips pistoned up into him, going faster and faster as his orgams build and all Anakin could was take it. “You're so beautiful, dear one. Always so good for me, so perfect, sweet boy.”

And with a low moan he came inside him, filling him up so full with his cock and cum. Anakin laid his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, letting Obi-Wan’s praises wash over as he pet his hair.

Absentmindedly he thought about what he learned about his Master, he seemed to like it when he did act as bratty as he wanted. With a smile on his face he filed the thought away for latter, it seemed like he had an idea that his might like.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all and I hope y'all enjoyed it!!<3


End file.
